Midnight Insomnia
by whirlgirl
Summary: DxS fluff. Short musing on TUE. Not much to Summarise. Read and Review! Survey inside too!


Disclaimer: I don't want anyone suing me and you can't be to careful so… I definitely don't own Danny Phantom. No one will watch it if I did. Butch and co does a very good job without me.

-------------------------

Danny stared at the ceiling as he lay down on his bed. He couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried. All he could think about was his older self and all the images of his family and friends strapped to the boiler. He remembered how he felt when he couldn't go ghost to save them. He smiled at what he remembered. It took a devastating situation to get him to admit how much his friends and family meant to him. How much he loved them.

Suddenly he gave up and turned over to climb out of bed. Maybe if he went for a midnight flight he might be able to get to sleep. He went Ghost and phased out of his room and into the night sky.

It was a rather cool that night and Danny found himself mildly enjoying himself. Danny sighed and thought back to the many times that he had flown. This would be much more fun if he could share this experience with somebody else. He smiled to himself at the memory of him and Sam flying before the Ember incident. He flew towards Sam's house (or mansion to be correct.) and prayed that she wouldn't be angry for being woken up.

-----------------------

He phased himself in and floated towards the bed. Once he got there he landed on top of Sam and changed back to Danny Fenton. Danny leaned over Sam and reached his hand out to wake her gently but stopped a few centimetres from her face. She looked so peaceful. He placed a hand on her face and looked at her peacefully sleeping. She was so beautiful. Danny shook the thoughts out of his head and looked away from the sleeping girl.

"_Danny?" _Sam mumbled as she opened her eyes slightly to see what was on top of her. He smiled at her and she smiled back in her drowsy state.

"_Yeah. It's me. I was going to wake you up but I decided not to." _Danny whispered to the half awake girl before him _"Go back to sleep."_

Sam closed her eyes but reopened them when Danny hadn't moved.

"_I can't quite get to sleep with you sitting on top of me. You're cutting off the circulation in my legs." _Sam whispered to Danny. Danny blushed in the dark and moved off of Sam and lay down beside her on his stomach. He was unwilling to take his eyes off of the young goth girl. Sam turned on her side towards Danny and snuggled into the blankets. Danny smiled at her futile attempts to get back to sleep.

Sam gave up and opened her eyes sending an accusatory glance towards Danny. He just smiled at continued staring. Sam sighed and asked the inevitable question. "Why are you here?"

Danny blinked "I was going to wake you up for a midnight flight." Sam raised an eyebrow and Danny went on "but I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"Survey says: I'm awake now." Sam groaned and turned onto her back.

"Yeah well. I don't feel like flying now."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Danny gulped and he knew he was cornered now.

"You want the truth or one of those little white lies that I keep telling myself" Danny looked into those violet orbs that sparkled in the moonlight.

"I want the truth Danny." For the first time since she had woken up Danny looked away. It was now or never. He turned towards Sam who was waiting patiently for an answer. He leaned over her and looked straight into her eyes and said the three words that could change everything.

"I… I love you Sam." He softly pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. After a few seconds he blushed and looked away from her. He laughed to himself. He finally admitted it. The one thing that was scaring him more than ever.

Sam had gotten over her shock by now and opened her mouth to respond. _"I love you too, Danny." _It was now Danny's turn to be shocked. He watched as Sam snuggled up to him and fell asleep. He slipped under the blankets and next to Sam.

-----------------------

He wouldn't know what to do without her. It made a lot of sense to him now. When he went to Vlad in the future _all who he cared for and all who had cared for him had died_. That statement really hit hard.

He really never cared deeply about Paulina or Valerie because they never really cared enough for him. Paulina made that obvious every day and Valerie proved this when she gave up on their relationship to carry on Ghost fighting.

He wrapped his arms around Sam and leaned his head on hers and before he knew it he was asleep.

------------------------

------------------------

**Survey!**

**Name 5 of the fluffiest fics you've read on fanfiction! It can be any pairing! I just want to know which fics you think are the fluffiest you've ever seen!**

**Or**

**Name your 5 fave fics on fanfiction.**

**------------------------**

**------------------------**

Review please! Tell me what you think.

Whirlgirl signing out.


End file.
